


A Day with Daddy and Baby

by Cxyniall62



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Feminine Niall, Fluff, Infantilism, Little smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Niall, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, bottles, clingy niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxyniall62/pseuds/Cxyniall62
Summary: A day with Louis and his baby Niall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm really sorry if it's bad, please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Tumblr: Cxyniall62
> 
> <3

The warm sun peeked through the bedrooms curtains, shining on Louis’ face. The room was filled with a warm yellow light, making Louis’ face scrunch up. He began to sturr, slowly bringing a fist to his eyes as he rubbed them open. Louis checked the clock on his bedside table to see it showing ‘9:38 am’. Smiling, he planted his feet on the carpet, stretching to get the kinks out of his muscles.

He slowly made his way to the next room over, pushing the door open softly. Making his way into the room, he lets out a small chuckle, seeing Niall sprawled out in the crib, dummy bobbing in his mouth. He watched his baby for a minute before waking him.

“ Niall baby, time to wake.” Louis rubbed the baby's belly waiting for him to wake. Niall sturred and slowly opened his eyes. He smiles around his dummy and stretches. “ Good morning baby, had a nice sleep?” Louis says, moving a strand of hair from Niall's eyes. Niall nods and makes grabby hands for his daddy.

Louis lifts Niall up and carries him to the changing table. He unbuttons Niall’s onesie and untapes his his nappy, quickly wiping him down and taping on a fresh new nappy. He gets Niall ready for the day, leaving him in a nappy and striped blue and white shirt. After putting Niall in his clothes for the day, Louis picks him up and walks him down the stairs. It was a rule for Niall to never go up and down the stairs without daddy with him. But Niall was a very obedient little boy, he rarely broke Louis’ rules, and when he did, Niall will always apologize right away.

The daddy strapped Niall into his highchair planting a small kiss on his head and pulling the dummy from his mouth. Louis straps a ‘Winnie the Pooh’ bib around Niall's neck, he tends to be a messy little eater, barely getting any food in his mouth and onto his clothes.

Once the dummy is pulled from his mouth, Niall shouts, “ Cereal!” Giving Niall a stern look Louis says, “ Inside voices Niall, you know that.” Niall looks down and pouts, “ I sorry daddy.” Louis ruffles the littles hair and lifts his chin to kiss his little nose, causing Niall to giggle. He grabs Niall a small bowl, serving him a good portion of cereal. Louis holds up two spoons for Niall to pick. “ Mickey Mouse or Winnie the Pooh?” He asks the little, to which he responds, “Winnie pwease.” trying to grab the spoon. Louis sticks the spoon into Niall's bowl and watches him dig in. He smiles, picking up his mug to drink his cuppa.

Louis loved seeing Niall so happy and little, he couldn't have asked for a better life. Being Niall's daddy was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. All of Louis’ mates loved Niall. He was scared that they wouldn't support their relationship but they welcomed them with open arms. Liam even getting a little of his own, Harry. Him and Niall were the best of friends and they were so cute when they played together. ‘I should see what Liam is up to’ Louis thought, while taking another sip of his tea but soon brought out of his thinking when he hears Niall call for him.

“Daddyy, I finish!” The little boy smiles a big toothy grin, milk all over his face and bib. “Did you get any milk in your mouth bub? You're covered.” Louis says to his baby cleaning up his bowl and tray. Niall giggles and kicks his legs waiting for his daddy. “Daddy can I wa-” The baby is interrupted by a wet cloth wiping over his face. Niall whines behind the flannel and tries to pull away from it. “Sorry babe, what were you saying?.” Louis says, picking Niall up and setting him on the floor. “ Daddy may I watch cartoons please? Niall says pulling on his daddy’s shirt. “Yes baby go wait for me on the couch.” Louis pats Niall’s diapered bum and watches the little boy scurry away, giggling. Niall skips into the living room and plops himself down onto the couch, snuggling one of the pillows.

Louis puts a cartoon on for his baby and clips Niall’s dummy to his shirt placing it in his mouth. “ I’ll be in the kitchen doing some work if you need anything.” The daddy says, smoothening out Niall’s hair. Niall nods and tugs on his daddy shirt. Louis bends down and presses a small kiss over Niall’s dummy. The boy blushes and presses closer to imitate a kiss. The kiss is quick and soft but so lovely. Louis knows thats what Niall wanted, the little boy loved getting kisses over his dummy making him blush. He gives his boy one last kiss before walking off to the kitchen to start on some work.

He spends about forty-five minutes on his laptop, looking at cute things to buy Niall and something he can get for Liam’s birthday. He soon gets up to go check on his little boy. Walking into the living room he sees Niall sleeping peacefully on the couch, his dummy had fallen out and he’s snoring softly. The daddy slips his hand into the boys nappy to check if he had used it while sleeping. Just as he expected, Louis lifts Niall up, careful not to wake him, and takes him up the stairs to the nursery.

He lays the boy on the changing tables, taking off his dirty nappy and replacing it with a clean one. He then takes Niall to the crib and lays him down, covering him and popping the dummy back in his mouth. He lays a soft kiss on the boys temple and turns on the baby monitor before leaving the room quietly.

Louis takes this time to tidy up the house a little and put a load of laundry to wash. Louis calls up his mate Zayn and sees if he’s free sometime to hang out while Niall is a little older. “I should be free next week.” Zayn says over the phone. “Okay that sounds good, I’ll call you next week then?” They say their goodbyes and just as Louis is hanging up the phone he hears Niall calling for him over the monitor.

Louis gets up to the nursery to see his boy standing in the crib with a pout. “Sleep well bub?” Louis says as he rubs Niall’s back. “Missed you daddy.” Niall says with a pout, reaching out to wrap his arms around his daddy's neck, the boy nuzzles his face into his daddy's shoulder and Louis sighs happily. Niall is always so clingy after his naps, always wanting his daddy's undivided attention. Louis bounces Niall softly on his hips as he hums to his baby.” How about we go down stairs and you can draw, how does that sound babe?” Louis says rubbing the boys back. Niall nods into Louis’ shoulder and he walks them down and places the boy on the counter.

He grabs Niall some paper and crayons, “Now, no coloring anywhere other than the paper, go it mister?” Louis uses his stern daddy voice to make sure Niall doesn’t make the same mistake as last time. Niall thought it would be nice to draw Louis a nice picture of him and his daddy on the white walls. Niall learned his lesson that day.   
“ Yes Daddy, no coloring on the pretty walls.” Niall smiles and lifts his arms to be let down. Louis lets him down and places a kiss on the boy lips. Niall blushes and lays on his belly on the kitchen floor and starts to draw.

Louis loves when Niall draws for him. Most of his small tattoos are Niall’s drawings. Drawing little tea cups or little skateboarding men. Louis laughed at the thought and watched his baby draw. “Daddy! Daddy! Look I drawed you a penguin!” Niall jumped up and down, excited to show his daddy the drawing. Louis smiled and hugged his baby, “ I love it princess, it’s beautiful.” Niall blushes at the nickname. “A new tattoo daddy?” Niall says curiously. Louis nods and winks at his boy. “Maybe love.” He gives Niall a small peck on the lips, making the boy blush and giggle. 

While Niall continued drawing Louis started up dinner. “C’mon bub, dinner.” the daddy says offering a hand to Niall. “Daddy I not done coloring.” Niall pouts, taking his daddy's hand to get up. “You can finish tomorrow babe, your stuff will still be there.” He lifts Niall into the highchair, locking him in and placing a bib around his neck.  
“Feed me please.” Niall says as Louis places bowl of mac and cheese in front of him. Louis slowly feed Niall spoonfuls of the mac and cheese. After dinner Louis lets Niall watch cartoons with a cup of apple juice, while he cleans up.

Niall is currently invested in his show when his daddy comes in front of him.”Bath time bub.” Louis says running his fingers through Niall’s hair. Niall lifts his arms and gets carried to the bathroom. Niall didn’t hate bath time but he also didn’t like it much. Niall liked when daddy sang to him and wiped down his body but he hated when daddy washed behind his ears and washed his hair. The daddy got soap in Niall’s eyes one time and ever since then Niall hated his hair washed.

After the little boy was all clean, his daddy changed him into warm pjs and nice warm nappy. Louis combed Niall’s hair and brushed his teeth, Niall started to admired how handsome his daddy was. With his pretty sea blue eyes and his fluffy hair. He loved touching his daddy's hair and his daddy looked so handsome when he had scruff on his chin.  
Niall reached out to rub his fingers on the mans scruffy chin, “Does daddy need to shave babe?” Louis asks looking into the mirror behind Niall. The boy was currently sitting on the bathroom sink while his daddy combed his hair. Niall shakes his head quickly and rubs his daddy's cheeks.“No daddy I like your beard, it makes you look handsome.” Niall says looking away from his daddy so he doesn’t see his blush. 

Louis smiles at his shy boy and kisses the top of his head. He carries the boy out of the bathroom and walks to the nursery but before he gets there, Niall stops him ”Wanna sleep with you.” Niall says as he rests his head on his daddy’s shoulder. Louis rubs the boys back and takes them to his/ their bedroom and lays the boy in the big bed. Lous quickly changes out of his clothes, leaving his boxers on before climbing into bed with his baby. Niall snuggles into Louis’ chest, inhaling his sent. As Niall drifts to sleep, he can’t help but think about how perfect his life is and Louis can’t help but think the same.


	2. Naughty pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets a little naughty after the guest leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took butt fuck forever to come out, writing fanfiction is hard.
> 
> There is some smut in this so if it's not your things I'm sorry  
> (also my fist time writing smut please bare with me)
> 
> Tell me what you think :))

Waking up bright and early, Louis and Niall began to get ready since Louis’ good mate, Liam, was coming over with his baby Harry. Niall and Harry are such good friends and Louis loves to watch them play together. Currently Louis is running around the house trying to tidy up and make it look presentable. ‘ Nothing wrong with a clean house.' Louis thinks to himself. Niall is sitting on the couch watching his daddy scramble around to get ready, Niall giggled as he watched his daddy. Louis was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt with his favorite adida trackies. Niall thought about how handsome his daddy was, making him blush with a small smile tugging on his lips. Niall was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang.

He got up and ran to the door, jumping up and down excitedly. Louis comes up behind him and opens the door to see a smiling Liam holding Harry's hand. “Long time no see mate!” Louis says with a big smile, stepping aside to let the couple into the house. “Arry!” Niall shouts, spitting out his dummy and giving his friend a big hug. The two boys hug, making their daddies smile. Louis picks up Niall’s dummy and rubs it against his shirt, setting off to the side, before closing the door.

“I have so many new toys to show you, Daddy can I go show Harry, pleaseee?” Niall says pulling on his daddys shirt, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Louis chuckles and ruffles his hair, “Of course baby, go have fun.” He kisses the top of the boys head. Harry takes Liam’s hand and places it on his head, a weird habit he developed when in subspace, and looks up at him. “Go ahead love, but play nice.” Liam warns Harry in a soft voice before placing a kiss on his cheek. Harry quickly kisses his daddy’s cheek before scurrying off with Niall to the living room. The two daddies head to the kitchen to chat and keep a close ear on their babies.

“Cuppa? Water?” Louis askes getting two cups from the cabinet. “Uh, water please.” Liam says sitting at Louis’ table. Louis gives Liam a glass of water and a cup of tea for himself. “So how have you been Payno? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Louis says sitting across from Liam. “I’ve been good. Harry went out of subspace a couple of times, being new to it and all.” Liam hasn’t been daddy as long as Louis has, in fact he only got into it about two months ago. Liam had always found Louis and Niall’s relationship so nice that he decided to become a daddy himself. “It happens mate, Niall will do that from time to time and we’ve been doing this for two years!” Louis tries reassuring his friend. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” Liam says drinking from his water. “And how have you and Zayn been? I talked to him a couple of days ago.” “We’ve been great. He’s been coming over a lot more and he absolutely loves Harry, which is great!” Liam smiles and remembers walking in on Harry and Zayn, the little boy on his lap, watching the man draw. “That’s great mate.”

Just as Louis is finished talking Niall comes walks in with a bright blush. “Hey baby.” Louis says picking up the small boy and placing him in his lap. Harry comes in and sits in Liam’s lap smiling. Niall tucks his flushed face into his daddy’s neck and whispers in his ear,” I wet daddy.” Louis rubs his back and stands up with the boy in his arms. “Gonna change him, be back. If you need to change Harry feel free to use the couch.” Harry blushes and hides his face in Liam’s chest. Liam chuckles and takes his littles hand and leads him to the couch as Louis takes Niall up the stairs.

Louis places the boy on the changing table and kisses his stomach,”Having fun baby?” He says pulling down Niall’s trousers and untapping the nappy. Niall tries to pull away from his daddy,using a wet wipes to hide the blush on his face. Louis untapes the boys nappy and chuckles to see Niall's half hard cock laying against his hip. “Is someone excited, mister?” Louis coos at Niall while gently cleaning his bits and slipping a fresh nappy under him. Niall whines, trying to push up against his daddy's touch. The Daddy tsks him away and quickly tapes the diaper, pulling his trousers up. “After Li and Harry leave Daddy will take care of you.” Louis gets the boy dressed and carries him down the stairs.  
Coming down the stairs, Louis and Niall see Liam carrying a sleeping Harry. Louis let's Niall down and watches at the boy scurries off. “Hey Lou Thanks for having us over but Harry is out cold.” Liam's whispers while rubbing Harry's back. Louis smiles and says his goodbyes to Liam. 

Once Liam and his baby are out the door, Louis turns around to see Niall sitting on the couch with his close already discarded. “Eagar one aren't you love?” Louis asks as he sits on the couch, pulling the small boy to straddle his lap. 

The boy tucks his face his daddy's neck, pressing soft kisses onto his jaw. Louis smiles and rubs his thumb over Niall’s small, brown nipples making the small boy moan and grind himself against Louis’ leg. “ You like that baby? Like when Daddy touches you?” Louis asks, leaning in to suck on the boys neck. Niall whines and starts to grind his over cock on his daddy’s leg. “Please daddy.” Niall begs, threading his fingers into Louis’ hair. Louis rubs his hand over the diaper and squeezes Niall’s little cock.  
The small boy whines and squeezes his eyes shut. “Being naughty are you? Not a good idea baby. Where’s daddy’s good little boy?” Niall stops grinding and looks at his daddy with wide, pleading eyes. "Please Daddy, I'll be good." Louis gives him a small kiss on the lips. "Okay baby, why don't you hump daddy's leg like a big boy? Can you do that for me?" The daddy asks, slowly rubbing the boy over his diaper. Niall gives his daddy a rapid nod and starts to move his hips slowly, letting out a shaky breath. Louis leans in and gives his boy soft kisses while pinching his nipples. 

Louis loved watching Niall like this. Seeing him so small and trying to get off. He loved to see Niall's pale little body all flushed and embarrassed. Niall moved is hips faster, whining and begging for his daddy. "Daddy please." Louis takes this as a time to lick and suck at the boys little nipples, causing him to moan loudly and throw his head back. Louis swirls his tongue around the small bud, grazing his teeth over it. He knows that this drives Niall crazy, his nipples have always been so sensitive. The smaller boy places his hands on Louis' shoulder to brace himself as he grinds faster on his daddy's leg. He lets out small ' uh uh uhs', getting closer to the edge. Louis wraps his large hands on the boys waist, while licking and biting the boys nipples, to guide Niall's hips to move faster. "Good boy Ni, do you want to cum?" Louis asks while nibbling on the shell of Niall's ear. 

Louis new exactly what he was doing to his boy. Niall's little body was so sensitive and responsive, one nibble of his ear and his nipples being touched can get him cumming.

" Yes Daddy, please. Need to cum so bad." Niall begged moving his hips faster, feeling his cock rubs against the crinkly material of his nappy. Louis pinches his nipples and lightly sucks on his ear lobe, giving it a little nibble. The smaller boy moans and whines loudly, gripping his daddy's shirt. Niall chokes out a small 'Please' trying so hard not to cum. "Cum baby. Cum for daddy." Louis says, pinches Niall's nipples to set him over. The boy stops his movements and moans, a string of "daddys" coming from his mouth as he cums. His eyes roll back and he can feel the warm cum coating the inside of his nappy. 

Niall lets out heavy breaths, as he slumps over to rest his head on Louis' shoulders. "Good boy Ni! Came so hard for daddy." Louis says, Niall's back Niall wraps his arms around his daddy and yawns. "Aww is my boy all sleepy now?" Louis asks already knowing the answer. He stands up with the boy on his hip and carries his to the nursery. He quickly peels off the used nappy and wipes Niall's soft cock down. After putting a fresh nappy on the small boy and warm pajamas, Louis takes them to their master bedroom. He lays the sleeping boy down and gently lays behind him, wrapping his arms around his slender waist.

“Goodnight Ni.” Louis says softly, placing a small kiss on the boys head. It’s times like these, that make Louis the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Naughty pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall go to the store but it doesn't go all as planned.
> 
> or Niall is naughty at the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so late. I've been so lazy to write more of this fic.   
> Also sorry to anyone who has been waiting... 
> 
> Hope you like it :)) Let me know <3

When Niall wakes up and he is very excited for the day. Today is shopping day. He wiggles out of Louis’ loving hold and stands up on the bed. He giggles menacingly, looking down at his daddy as he starts to jump up and down. “Daddy! Daddy! Time to wake up!” The boy shouts, smiling ear to ear. Louis stirs in his sleep, groaning and pulling a pillow over his head.

“Daddy get up!” Niall shouts louder waiting for his daddy to get up.

Louis sighs, lifting his arm to touch Niall's leg. He holds it gently, getting the boy to stop jumping. Niall finally stops and lands on his knees next to Louis. Louis lifts the pillow just enough to show his mouth. “Ni,no jumping. We talked about this.” Niall pouts, pulling the pillow off of Louis’ face. “I know daddy but today is shopping day. I excited!” Louis sighs but smiles at his boy, pulling Niall to lay on his chest, giving him a sweet kiss on his head. “Wow shopping day already?” He rubs Niall's back trying to calm him of his excitement. “Yes daddy so we need to go.” Niall lifts his head and smiles at his daddy. “Alright bub go choose something to wear.” Louis says patting Niall's bum.

The boy jumps up off the bed and runs to their closet. Louis chuckles, watching him run off. He swings his body to sit on the edge of the bed and lifts his arms up, stretching out his tired muscles. Running a hand through his messy bed hair, Louis gets up and walks to their closet to see his boy rummaging through his clothes. Niall picks out a pair of grey joggers and a white and blue striped shirt. “These daddy.” He hands the clothes to Louis, while lifting his arms to be picked up. Louis picks up his boy and carries him to the bed to get him undressed.

As soon as Niall is placed on the bed, the boy starts to wiggle about. “Ni hold still baby.” Louis says untaping the wet nappy and wiping his bits down. He quickly pulls a pair of briefs on the boy and his trousers. “Daddy I don't want to be big.” Niall whines, trying to pull his trousers off. “Baby you don't have to be big, but we wear big boy undies when we go out remember?” Louis says trying to calm the little down. But Niall just huffs and waits to be dressed again. Louis let's out a sigh, worried about how Niall will act at the store. He quickly finishes Niall up then himself, as they go into the bathroom to do their morning routine.

When they get down stairs, Louis takes a look at the clock to see that it's 10:40. 'No time for a proper breakfast’ he thinks. He looks at Niall, the boy has his hand down his trousers trying fix his underwear. “Ni don't do that.” Louis says sternly. Niall quickly pulls his hand out but walks to his daddy, throwing himself on him. “They bothering me daddy”. Louis rubs the boys back, “ I know babe but we'll be in the car soon and then the store!”. He smiles hoping the boy will take that. And he does, lifting his arms to be carried. Louis grabs a snack for Niall and his keys and head out the door.

Luckily, the car ride to the store is calm. Niall eats his snack happily and sings the whole way, as Louis put in his favorite CD. 

Louis pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store and parks. “Alright Ni, you know the store rules right?” He asks unbuckling Niall's seat belt. “Yes daddy. Always stay near you and no runnin’ off.” The boy says proudly, as he hops out of the car. “Good boy. Let's go then.” They hold hands as they walk into the store. 

Niall starts to get fussy about 20 minutes into shopping. He was excited about shopping in the beginning but now he is getting tired and hungry. He just wants to be held by his daddy and have a nice bottle. “Daddy.” He says quietly so the people around won't hear. “Daddy.” he tries to say a bit louder but Louis doesn’t budge. He gets frustrated and pulls on Louis’ shirt and stomps his foot. “Niall what’s wrong?” Louis asks worried. The boy whines and lifts his arms up, jumping a little. “Ni, I can’t pick you up right now.” He pats the boys head hoping he will calm down. Niall whines louder, jumping a bit more to be picked up. “Ni, baby not right now.” Louis sighs “Why don’t we get something sweet huh?” He tires to rub the boys back but he doesn’t like that. Niall pushes Louis away and crosses his arms. “No. I want to go home.” The boy says as he stomps his foot to the ground.

“Niall. Calm down.” Louis says, holding a hand out to him. “No. Daddy is stupid.” Niall says running away from the man. Louis shocked by the boys words but acts quickly as he follows him to the next aisle. “Niall Horan come here right now.” He says sternly. Niall doesn't budge and even turns his back to his daddy. “Niall, now. I won’t say it again.” Niall turns around and slowly walks to his daddy but stops half way, huffing and turning his nose up. Louis sighs and pulls Niall to him and gives his bum a quick slap. The boy whines, tearing up and trying to push away from Louis. Louis doesn’t like to punish Niall, especially in public, but he has had it with the boys attitude today. “Baby I know you’re tired but you do not give daddy attitude and you do not call me stupid. Do you understand me?” He says. Niall nods and whimpers, looking up at him with teary eyes. He takes the boys hand and they walk to the register to check out their groceries.

The cashier looks at Niall sympathetically, as they boy sniffles behind his daddy. Louis gives her a small smile but is still frustrated at the boys actions.

The car ride home is silent and tense. 

“Go upstairs, stand by the naughty wall and wait for me.” Louis says once they get home. When the boy doesn’t move Louis raises his voice. “Now Niall.” That gets the boy to scurry up to their bedroom.

The naughty wall was something they established when Niall started to be little. Louis doesn’t punish Niall hard. Usually if the boy acts out, it’s a visit to the naughty wall.   
Louis takes a deep breath and starts to take in all the groceries, calming his nerves. Once everything is inside and put away, Louis sits down and drinks water letting a little time pass by before he heads upstairs.

He walks into their bedroom to see Niall standing by the naughty wall sniffling. His heart hurts a little seeing his baby so sad and hurt but his behavior cannot go unpunished. He sits on the edge of the bed and calls Niall over. “Come baby.” Niall turns around walking to Louis and stands between his legs. The boy is looking down, fiddling with his fingers in front of him. “Niall why did you go to the naughty wall?” He questions, lifting Niall’s chin so they’re making eye contact. “ I-I called you meanie names and I ran away from you.” The boys lips quivers, tearing up again. “I sorry daddy. I sorry for being a bad boy.” Louis pulls him into a tight hug and rubs his back. “It’s okay baby. You were tired weren’t you love?” Niall nods his head as Louis runs his fingers through the boys hair. “I know princess, you’re okay now. All is forgiven. Let’s get you into some comfy clothes yeah?” Niall hums and wraps his arms around his daddy’s neck.

Louis lays the boys down and undresses him to put him back into a nice warm nappy and footie pajamas. “Would you like milk love and some yummy cookies?” Louis says picking up the boy. “Yes please daddy.” They go down downstairs and Louis preps the boy a bottle.  
They sit on the couch together and Louis puts on some cartoons as he feeds Niall his bottle. Soon Niall is fast asleep on Louis’ chest, tired from the day. Louis smiles watching his boy sleep. Niall may be naughty but he will always be Louis’ baby.

And Louis loves him for that.


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall take a bath together 
> 
> (short summary sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :))   
> Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if it´s late.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and I´d love tho hear your feedback. If you want to recommend a chapter or story let me know on Tumblr- @cyniall62
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Louis walks up to Niall who is laying in the middle of the living room floor, on his stomach. It's Thursday night and Louis and Niall have a had an eventful day, but it's time to end the day. “Ni baby, it's 8:30.” Louis says to Niall who is currently focused on coloring a picture of Mickey and Minnie. Louis crouches down to Niall's level and rubs his fingers through his hair. 

“Daddy I'm almost done. I pwomise.” The boy says, putting the finishing touches on his picture. He jumps up once he's done and holds the picture to his chest. 

“Okay daddy I'm done turn around.”

“Ni it's-” “ Daddy you gotta turn around it's a surprise.” The boy whines, jumping a bit. 

Louis sighs but plays along and turns around. Niall has been little the whole day, so it was filled with giggles and running around outside. He was on his best behavior for his daddy, only acting out a little but only for a short time when he needed a nappy change. The boy giggles to himself and flips the picture over, “Okay daddy turn ‘round.” Louis turns around to see a colorful picture of a Mickey and Minnie holding hands. “Wow Ni that's so beautiful, come here.” He opens his arms and waits for Niall to come to him. The boy gladly accepts and hugs his daddy. “ Daddy you're Mickey! See I even drew little prickleys on his chin like yours!” Niall says, touching his daddy's short beard and giggles. “I even drewed a crown on Minnie, cause I'm a princess daddy!” “That's right baby you're my princess.” Louis kisses Niall's cheek and hugs him tightly. “Daddy can I do more please?” The boy asks softly, look up and holding onto his daddy's shirt. “ Tomorrow princess, it's 8:30, it's bath time.” Louis says rubbing the boys back. 

Unlike other littles, Niall loves bath time, it's his favorite time of the night. He loves feeling close to his boyfriend/daddy when they sit in the bath together.

The boy nods and lifts his arms to be picked up. Louis gladly picks him up and walks them to the bathroom. Once there, Louis sits Niall on the countertop and starts a warm bath. “Sweetheart do you want to go in alone or together?” Louis asks, holding out a hand for his boy. Niall reaches out to touch his daddy's hand. “Together daddy, always.” Niall always says for them to take the bath together and Louis always accepts unless Niall gets messy from eating or playing outside. The boy hops off the counter carefully, putting his hand out to stop him stumbling. He smiles to himself when he lands perfectly.

Once the tub is filled at the perfect level, Niall walks over to Louis and automatically lifts his arms up. Louis pulls his shirt off, then his trousers, untapes the boys nappy and places a soft kiss to his chest. “Ready baby?” Niall nods and holds his daddy's hand as he is guided into the tub carefully. Once he's in, he sits down and hugs his knees to his chest. He can already feel his head getting fuzzy and he is starting to feel all warm and soft.

Louis quickly undresses himself and climbs in after Niall. He sits behind him and opens his leg so the boy can sit between them. Niall's back is to Louis’ and he lays Niall against his chest and wraps his arms around Niall's slender waist. Niall rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. The couple lays there for what feels like forever, but is really only five minutes, until Louis lifts his hand to softly pets Niall's head. “How are you feeling baby?” Niall stirs but lifts and turns his head, trying to look at his daddy. He puckers his lips, with his eyes still closed, asking for a kiss. That's enough answer for Louis to know how he is feeling. When Niall falls into a deeper headspace, he gets very cuddly and wants a lot of kisses, which Louis is totally okay with. It's a rare occurrence for the boy, but he usually falls into a deeper headspace in the bath.

Louis gives a small chuckle and presses a soft kiss to Niall's lips. “Baby let me wash you up okay?” The daddy sits them up a bit and Niall's slowly nods. Louis grabs the body wash, squeezing some onto his palms and gently rubs it on Niall's chest and stomach. He rubs the soap on his arms and chest, softly the boys muscles in the process. Louis gives Niall's head soft kisses every once in a while. Niall currently has his eyes closed, letting out soft, small breaths as Louis’ hands roam his body. “ Feel good baby?” Louis asks softly, pouring some water on the boys chest. Niall merely nods his head and intertwined his fingers with Louis’. Louis smiles and continues to pour water on the boys body. Once Niall no longer has soap on his body, Louis lifts the boys chin so he can look at him. “Baby, I'm going to wash your hair now okay?” He rubs his thumb over Niall's bottom, waiting for a response. Niall simply nods and pushes his lips to his daddy's thumb, and gives it a small kiss. The boy is definitely deeper in his headspace. 

Louis gently lifts him up and grabs the shampoo. He squirts some into his hands and starts to lather his baby's hair. “Daddy.” The boy says turning his head a little. “Yeah babe?” Louis slowly massages the shampoo into Niall's hair. “Daddy can you sing to me please.” Niall asks, his eyes sparkling as he looks at his daddy. “ Of course baby.”

This is common during bath time, he always asks to be sung to when his hair is being washed. The daddy either sings a proper song or will sing a lullaby that he learned from his mom. 

Louis starts to hum Niall's favorite lullaby, still rubbing Niall's head. Niall leans into his touch and softly hums with his daddy. “Gonna wash out your hair, eyes closed love.” Louis warns, so he doesn't catch the boy by surprise. He gets a cup and slowly pours water onto his head. Louis combs his fingers through Niall's hair and pours more water, making sure to get all of the shampoo out. Louis does the same with the conditioner, massaging the boys scalp and pressing kisses to his back and shoulders. 

“Daddy I sleepy.” Niall says with a loud yawn, pressing his cheek to Louis’ palm. “Alright baby let's get you out.” He carefully stands up and gets out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his hips. He holds a hand out for Niall and helps the boy out slowly. He bends down and drains the tub. Louis wraps a large, fluffy towel around Niall's body and carries him to their shared bedroom. 

He sets the boy on the bed, pressing a kiss to his head. He walks to their closet and pulls out a large sweater and a nappy. It was fairly warm in their house, so there was no need for pants tonight.

Louis ruffles the boys hair with his towel, making sure to get his hair all dry so he won't get sick. Niall, already half asleep, reaches out for his daddy and lifts his arms lazily. Louis chuckles to himself and pulls the sweater over his head. He then gently pushes Niall down to lay flat on the bed. He wipes the boy down and puts a nappy on his now clean baby. Louis picks Niall up, pulls the covers down and places the small boy in the middle of the bed. “Goodnight baby.” He presses a soft kiss into Niall's hair and watches the boy fall asleep.

He hears Niall's let out little snores and smiles to himself. He walks back into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Niall only likes to take showers when he's ‘big’, so after bath time, Louis usually takes a quick shower to end the night. He washes his body and hair, already feeling tired himself. 

After he's all done, he steps out and walks to the bedroom. Niall is sprawled out in the middle of the bed, already in a deep sleep. Louis pulls on a pair or boxers and joggers and slips into bed with his boy. Niall immediately wraps his arms around his daddy and Louis kisses his forehead softly. 

“Night bub.” Louis says, before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's friend comes over for a play date. 
> 
> aka Liam and Harry come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one. Someone wanted to see more Narry interactions so I wrote a little something. 
> 
> Just some notes: Liam and Harry are not in a romantic relationship, they're just good friends. They do live together but just as mates and Liam and Zayn are kind of together. I might do a Lirry chapter but only if you guys would like to read that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Please leave kudos and comments :))

“Harry stop moving love.” Liam says, trying to put on his baby’s shoes. Harry is currently sitting on the couch very giddy. They are going to Louis and Niall’s house for a play date. “Daddy I’m too excited!” Harry giggles, moving about on the couch. “I know you are sweetheart but hold still please.” Harry stops wiggling about, wanting to be good for his daddy. Liam smiles and puts Harry’s other shoe on and lifts the boy off the couch. “Alright baby, let’s go.” He grabs his keys and they walk out to the car. They get strapped in and head off to Louis’ house.

“Ni, come on babe, pick up your toys.” Louis fixes the pillows on the couch, sighing as he sees all the toys on the floor. “Daddy we’re just going to use the toys anyway.” Niall says, giving his daddy attitude. Louis turns around and gives the boy a stern look. “I can call Liam and tell him not to bring Harry, if that’s what you want.” Louis says, placing his hands on his hip. Niall cowards down and hugs his daddy. “No daddy. I’ll clean up I sorry.” Louis kisses the top of the boys head and smiles. “Thank you. Now go on, they’ll be here soon.” Niall kisses his daddy’s cheek and starts to clean up.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings. “Daddy! Daddy! They’re here!” Niall shouts from the couch. Louis stands up and walks to the door. He opens it to see Liam and Harry, Harry is holding his stuffed bear with a big smile on his face and Liam holding his tightly with an equally big smile on his face. “ Welcome guys. Come in. Come in.” Niall immediately runs to his friend and gives him a big hug. The two daddies smile at their boys. “Missed you ‘Arry. I like your bear.” Niall says looking at Harry’s stuffie, tightly clutched in his hands. “Thank you! Daddy gave her to me when I got sickie.” Harry pets the bears head and smiles up at his daddy. “She even has a pretty skirt like the one I have at home.” “Like the one you wore at the tea party?” Niall says excitedly, as he remembers their tea party they had a couple of months ago. “Yeah!” He says jumping up and down.

The two boys giggle to each other. Louis rubs and kisses Niall’s head, “You boys have fun in here. Li and are will be in the kitchen.” Niall nods and goes to get his toys out of the toy trunk. “Be good Harry, come get me if you need me.” Liam says kissing Harry’s cheek. The two boys start pulling different toys out and start playing. The daddies go into kitchen and start to chat. Louis makes tea for the two of them a sits down.

“Harry has been sick the past two days. He picked up a bug from work.” Liam says sipping from his cup. “He looks a lot better now.” “Yeah he’s feeling a lot better, but he did slip into a deeper headspace though. Scared me a bit” He thinks back on how little Harry had gotten. “Yeah. That usually happens. It’s happened to Niall a couple of times.” Niall and Louis have been doing this kind of relationship longer than Liam and Harry. 

The first time Niall went further into headspace was their first bath time. Louis was so happy when it happened, he was glad he started this relationship his boy. When Liam and Harry started it, Liam was scared he wouldn’t be good at it, but once they started he was really glad they did. “ How are you and Niall?” Liam asks. “We’re just great mate. I love that boy.” Louis smiles thinking about Niall, totally falling in love with the boy all over again. 

The two talk for 30 minutes and it’s just about lunch time, they get up to go check on the boys. When they walk in, they see the two boys are playing with dolls and cars, making noises and giggling happily. “How’s it going in here boys?” Louis asks, crouching down and running his fingers through Niall’s hair. “Good daddy we’ve been playing lots!” Niall says smiling to his daddy and Harry. “Yeah! It is so fun!” Harry tells his daddy with a big smile. “Daddy I’m hungry. My belly was rumbling.” Niall says with his hands on his little stomach. “Harry said it sounded mad.” He giggled and looked at Harry who is smiling and nodding his head. “Let’s get some food in it then, yeah?” Niall nods and lifts his arms up. Harry does the same and they couples walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

The daddies place their babies into chairs and prepare lunch. Louis decedes to make Kraft mac and cheese and cubed fruit. The daddies start to feed their babies, as they giggle and play with their food, saying how yummy it is. The daddies sit with them and eat, continuing their talk and smile.

Niall is much more messy eater than Harry. Louis always has trouble feeding the boy. Niall insist on always licking around his mouth, getting the food on his cheeks and nose. Harry on the other hand always kept himself clean and proper, in and out of headspace. His little age isn’t as ‘young’ as Niall, and he never gets as small as Niall does. Louis figures it’s because he’s new to the lifestyle, but all littles go at their own pace. 

“Daddy I was tinkin’ we should have another tea party!” Niall says happily, taking a bite of his fruit. “Ni, don’t talk with your mouth full.”Niall swallows all his food and speaks again, “I was tellin’ Arry that we can dress up and have tea party liked last time!” The boy looks at Harry, who is nodding his head, as his daddy wipes his face. “That sounds like a great idea boys, we’ll have to plan that.” Liam says, feeding Harry his last bite. Louis wipes Niall’s face and hands down with wet flannel, the boy fussing and whining as always. Once the babies are all clean, they are given a warm bottle of milk and set in front of the tv for some cartoons. About 10 minutes into their show, the boys are fast asleep. Liam gives Harry his stuffed bear and Louis covers his boy with his favorite blanket.

The two daddies go back into the kitchen to chat. “Would you guys like to stay for dinner?” Louis asks, thinking of what to make. “Sure if that’s okay.” Liam doesn’t want to intrude on the couple. “Of course.” He brings out the materials for dinner, choosing spaghetti.

In walks on Harry, rubbing his eyes lazily, holding his bear tightly and walks over to his daddy. The boy whispers into his daddy’s ear and Liam looks at Louis. “We’ll be back.” Liam says, holding Harry’s hand and leading him into a different room. When they come back, Harry sits in Liam’s lap and nuzzles his face in the man’s neck. “Change?” Louis questions. “No, just bathroom, he isn’t wearing today.” Liam says rocking the boy and rubbing his back. Louis gives a concerned look, but Liam just brushes it off. Harry falls asleep in Liam’s lap, and the man takes him back to the living room with Niall. “Sorry about that. He insisted on not wearing today.” Liams says. “After his bug went away, he got ‘big’ for a while, so I’m guessing he’s trying to get back into it.” Louis just nods, completely understanding. 

The boys sleep for about and hour and half before the daddies go to wake them. “Wake up baby.” Louis says softly, rubbing Niall’s back. Niall stirs and nuzzles his face into Louis’ leg. “Harry love time to get up.” Liam rubs his fingers into the boys hair. Harry wakes up and blinks to look up at his daddy. Liam smiles at his boy and they walk to the kitchen. “Niall baby, come one.” The boy whines and holds onto his daddy's leg. He sniffles but finally rises. Louis picks up Niall and they walk into the kitchen to see Liam placing Harry into a seat. Louis does the same and they start to eat.

The boys seem to wake up once they start eating. Both of them smiling and giggling as they are fed. Niall and Harry both have sauce all over their faces, Niall more than Harry. He's even gotten it in his hair somehow. “All done daddy!” Niall says sniffing and smiling big. Louis gets a wet towel and wipes the boys face. Niall moves his face away and whines loudly. “Ni, keep still.” Louis tries to wipes the boys face again but Niall starts to cry, pushing his daddys hands away. The daddy sighs and gives Liam a sorry look. Liam shakes his head and take Harry to the kitchen. “Ni baby, what's gotten into you?” He asks, trying to calm the boy down. Niall simply shakes his head and wipes his nose with his sleeve. “Hurts me daddy.” Niall's says, pointing to the flannel. “I'm sorry Ni, but I need to wipe your face. I'll be softer.” He slowly inches the flannel on the boys cheeks and wipes him down softly. The boy sniffles but his tears are gone. Once Louis finishes he kisses the boys pink cheeks. “All done baby.” He picks him up and they go to the living room. 

Louis pokes his head in to make sure the other couple is okay. Harry is sat on the floor in front of his daddy quietly telling his daddy about his bear. Louis nods his head up to Liam, silently telling him he's going upstairs. Liam gives him a quick nod and smiles. “Wow I didn't know I got you a magic bear-.” Louis hears Liam say as they walk up to their room. He places the boy on the bed and gets him ready for a nappy change. Niall is silently chewing on his fingers, waiting patiently for his daddy. Louis quickly changes the boy and holds him to his chest. “Be good for me okay love?” He rubs the boys back, kissing his hair. Niall nods and kisses his daddy’s cheek. 

They walk back downstairs and Louis sets Niall down on the couch. “How would you boys like to watch a movie?” The boys smile and cheer happily. “Yes daddy!” Niall says jumping up and down on his bum.” Harry leans forward and whispers to Niall. “That’s a great idea ‘Arry! Daddy can we watch Lady and the Tramp please?”  
“Course love.” Louis grabs the movie and pops it in. 

“Daddy may I have milk please?” Niall asks hugging a pillow, already comfortable on the couch. Louis nods at his boy and looks at Harry, who is sat on his daddy’s lap. “Harry would you like some milk?” The boy looks up his daddy with wanting eyes. Liam nods and smiles at him rubbing his back. Harry nods and Louis shyly. Louis smiles and walking into the kitchen to make their bottles. He hands the boys their bottles and cuddles up to Niall. The two couples watch and enjoy the movie happily. 

When the movie is over Harry is fast asleep in Liam’s lap. “I think we’re gonna go Lou.” Liam says, half whispering. Niall whines, still awake and sad that his friend is going. “Mr. Liam can’t ‘Arry sleep over please?” “Sorry buddy, maybe another time.” Liam says holding Harry as they walk to the door. Louis walks them out, saying his goodbyes and thank yous.

Niall is pouting on the couch with his arms crossed. “And why are you so grumpy my love?” Louis asks, running his finger through the boys hair. “They left so early daddy.” The daddy kisses his boys cheek, “I know baby, but they’ll be back soon.” “Promise daddy?” The boy sticks out his pinky. “Promise love.” He intertwines his pinky with his boy. He kisses his boys lips and smiles. 

They cuddle up on the couch again and share innocent kisses. They finish their night with their usual routine and prepare for the next day.


End file.
